Multiple gateways may be present within a local area network. For example, a local area network may include a router and one or more range extending devices. Network devices that provide various functionalities may also be present within the local area network. For example, a network device may provide a user with the ability to remotely configure or control one or more electronic devices within and around an environment or venue using an access device.
A gateway allows client devices (e.g., network devices, access devices, or the like) to access a network by providing wired connections and/or wireless connections using radio frequency channels in one or more frequency bands. The quality of communication that client device can achieve with other devices on the network may be adversely affected by various factors. For example, throughput, latency, and other network characteristics may be affected by interfering signals, contention-free periods, or the like.